


Fun in The Sun

by vermaakwillbewhole



Series: Lombax Repopulation [1]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: F/M, Mating Press, Repopulation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermaakwillbewhole/pseuds/vermaakwillbewhole
Summary: After taking a visit to the Solana galaxy for a biological survey, Ratchet and Angela Cross decide to take a break at Jowai Resort on Pokitaru. Things heat up when they find themselves together alone and Angela offers a surprising proposition.
Relationships: Angela Cross/Ratchet
Series: Lombax Repopulation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fun in The Sun

Fluffy white clouds were torn apart as the Star Explorer plunged through the atmosphere, veering upwards and flying parallel to the aquamarine seawater below. Even as the spaceship slowed down, rocky tropical islands, partially-submerged metallic structures, and other flying vehicles flashed past. The spaceship slowed dramatically as it neared a cluster of larger buildings and walkways spread among several islands. Owing to its advanced technology, it came to near complete stop and drifted carefully to a circular landing pad built atop a natural stony outcropping. There it hovered a few feet from the ground, practically motionless. A loud hiss filled the air as the glass roof popped open and lifted back.

Ratchet jumped out of the cockpit and landed deftly, stepping ahead a few paces to turn back and watch as Angela threw hew legs over the side and scooted herself off and onto the ground with a grunt. He held back a laugh and waited as she stretched and groaned.

"Y'know, I thought you would've gotten used to riding in the Star Explorer by now, having come this far from the Bogon galaxy in it," he said, crossing his arms. The much taller lombax finished touching her toes and stretched her arms above her head.

"Yeah, well it's kind of hard to get used to something you can't sit up straight in," she groaned as she placed her hands on the small of her stiffened back and pushed.

"I'm sure you'll feel better in no time. Pokitaru's one of the best places to relax in this galaxy," Ratchet said as he walked over to her.

Just a little ahead of pair, the remainder of the landing area swarmed with an array of oddly shaped aliens from all over the galaxy as they elbowed past each other to and fro noisily. From there, they could see similar crowds of people on the other smaller islands and the technologically advanced city beyond them.

"There's a lot more people here than when I last visited," Ratchet said, casting his eyes up at the spaceship-filed sky. "Granted, the place was crawling with Blargian fighters and mutant animals."

Angela walked to the edge and peered over the side. The normally clear Pokitaru sea was churning with a horde of off-world tourists. Ratchet scratched his head as he saw even more people from the other side of the platform. Crowds of aliens bustled about as far as they could see. He wondered if they were better off trying to relax on another less popular planet.

"Wait a second," Ratchet spurted out, turning around to face Angela with a grin. "I know a spot where there shouldn't be too many people, hopefully."

Ratchet headed back to the Star Explorer, jumped into the cockpit, and rustled behind the pilot's seat. Angela tapped her foot as the minutes rolled by, already sweating under the burning tropical sun in her usual get-up. Ratchet hopped back out before too long holding a red helmet.

"Here's my old O2 mask," he said, tossing it too her. "We'll have to swim through a short underwater tunnel."

"Hopefully, it'll be worth it," Angela said as she looked it over, fanning herself all the while. "I saw a changing booth nearby, I'll go ahead and change before I die of heat stroke out here."

Ratchet chuckled as she walked away, quickly realizing he should probably do the same. He was used to hotter temperatures, but he'd definitely be more comfortable in something other than the electrosteel armor he had on. He hopped back into the ship and found a pair of red swimming trunks tucked appropriately in the glove box. Ratchet put them on and hopped back out, already appreciating the cool salty breeze on his fur. He made his way down to the booth, shuffling awkwardly through the crowd of taller people. Fortunately, Angela just finished up as he got there.

"That feels a lot better already," she exclaimed with a relieved look. Her jumpsuit was replaced with a cyan one-piece much more suited for the heat, the O2 mask in her hand. With her long, yellow furred legs, the lightly colored swimsuit around her slim waist and, her bright, blue eyes, she was stunning to behold in the sunlight. Ratchet realized he was staring and shook his head.

"Alright, lets head on down," he said, pointing over his shoulder. They headed across the attached platforms to the lower section and jostled past the mob of boisterous tourists. They had to practically push and shove their way through the crowd, provoking a few colorful insults. By the time they reached the edge, they both looked disheveled as if they had been in a fight. Looking out on the water revealed a sight similar to before: another expanse of tourist-filled sea. Ratchet stepped into the water and waded in place, immediately enjoying the warm but still refreshing feeling. Angela fidgeted with her O2 mask for a short moment and hopped off into the water, sighing at the same feeling.

"Uh, before we start, you are sure this thing works, right?" Angela asked, her tone betraying her nervousness.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Ratchet reassured her. "It's a lot easier than it seems. I'll keep an eye out just in case."

Angela nodded and took a few deep breaths, watched as he went under, and soon followed after. They dived down, aiming away from the slew of people at the surface. The water was cooler as they went down, becoming much nicer as they reached the sandy ocean floor. Ratchet looked over at Angela; she floated next to him, looking at the colorful marine life and coral around them before giving him a thumbs up. With that, Ratchet took off parallel to a nearby rocky wall, swimming alongside for a while and making sure that Angela was keeping up. As they kept going, Ratchet began to worry he forgot the tunnel's location just as he rounded a corner and spotted a cluster of seaweed he remembered. He swam over and pulled the dense algae away as best he could to see that it indeed covered the entrance to the tunnel. Ratchet wriggled his way through the slimy obstruction, careful to not get his mask caught on any of the grasping seaweed that tried to entangle his arms and legs. On the other side, he moved it aside and waved Angela in. Angela made it through without issue with his help, but not without rubbing against his hands as she did so, which he tried to ignore. Once through, Ratchet took the lead and swam ahead. Fortunately, the tunnel was quite short and quickly opened into an larger interior. Light filtered down from above. The pair surfaced and swam toward a nearby set of stairs that looked unused for some time. They pulled themselves up from the water and sat down on the edge, removing their helmets and taking a short breather.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Ratchet said.

"I guess so. The heat's a lot more bearable now at least," Angela replied smiling. She looked around the clearing. "So, is this it?"

"Oh no, there's some more stuff up ahead, much better than here."

Ratchet jumped to his feet and helped Angela up, and they headed up the weathered steps. At the top, there was a strange metallic bridge suspended high above the water that connected one island to another. They passed along the bridge, Angela tailing behind a little and looking over the edge of the thin walkway.

"So, did you find anything interesting to bring back to Megacorp from all the planets we've visited," Ratchet questioned over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I got a few samples that might be of use someway or another," Angela said after looking back up. "I think the plant samples we took on Orxon could be used for bioremediation on polluted planets, maybe save Megacorp some bolts by keeping them from having to haul tons of toxic waste into the Deep Space Disposal Facility every other Thursday. If nothing else, we'll at least have a better understanding of life in other galaxies. Some of the species we've seen here might be of use for conservation and repopulation efforts back home, like the pterodactyls on Veldin, they look close enough to breed with the ones on Oozla."

"That's good. Do you think you might find anything worth taking back here?"

"Eh," Angela said with a shrug. "I've got enough at this point. I'd rather just relax now."

As they reached the end of the bridge, a roaring noise slowly filled the air and a series of small waterfalls came into view. A single stream flowed from higher up the island down off the side into the seawater below. The area was overgrown and looked as if no one had been there in some time, maybe not since Ratchet and Clank first visited.

"Just up a little ways and we'll be there," Ratchet said motioning up the stream.

The ground beneath them was a dark stone, almost painfully hot in the unrelenting sunlight, but moss and short grasses luckily grew over most of it. Some small climbable ledges were on the other side. The stream was only about a foot deep, making it possible for them to cross without any trouble. The water swirling around their feet was much colder than the salty water that still clung to them both. Together they worked their way up the stream without much trouble aside from Angela having pull Ratchet up on one of the higher ledges to his chagrin.

"I thought you said you'd been through here?" Angela said with a smirk as he got to his feet.

"I did, with Clank's help anyway," Ratchet replied, arms crossed.

From there, their path continued to rise, but the stream had reached a lull. They stepped back into it and crossed to the opposite bank, a large open space shaded with palm trees. The last small waterfall flowed from their right, and the stream languidly curved around stone outcropping they stood on. The moss underfoot felt especially cool and soft after climbing over the dark stone. Ratchet sat down and placed his helmet beside him, resting his feet and enjoying the shade.

"It's a shame Clank didn't come," Angela remarked as she scoped out the area and dropped her 02 mask as well.

"Yeah, but he's attached at the hip with that girlfriend of his," Ratchet said smiling. "They probably haven't even left the apartment, I bet."

Angela chuckled and started to walk over to the waterfall. She cried out quietly as she stepped into the water; it was even colder nearer to the source. Ratchet found himself staring as she walked away, her tight-fitting swimsuit hugging her body. The water deepened to her waist as she approached the falling water, making her shiver. Slowly, she crept forwards until she was just before the waterfall, wincing from the chilling spray on her face. With a final deep breath, she stepped into it, holding back a gasp as the freezing water enveloped her entire body. Shivering, she closed her eyes and turned her face upwards into the oncoming water and just breathed, taking it all in. Ratchet continued to watch as she turned around. The water traced its way along the contours of her body. Even from where he sat, he could see how her soaked swimsuit clung to her, especially to her well-endowed breasts. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply, her hardened nipples poked through her thin one-piece, accentuated as the water flowed down around them. Ratchet was glad he was sitting down.

After a while, Angela stepped out of the water and walked down stream, the water deepening to her chest. She looked over at Ratchet on the shore and caught him staring.

"Are you gonna come on in or what?" It's not that bad once you get used to it.

Ratchet nodded nervously and stood up, thankful that he'd calm down a bit. He walked over and stepped into the water, shivering as he moved farther in and went deeper; the water was indeed colder. Soon, the water was up to his neck, and he had to swim over to Angela and wade in place. Only a few feet from her, her sodden swimsuit was virtually transparent, and her breasts were perfectly at eye level for the smaller lombax. Ratchet tried with all his might to keep eye contact.

"Cold, isn't it?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," he replied, trying to speak clearly.

"Fortunately, my home planet's all ice and snow, so the cold doesn't bother me too much," she explained.

Angela suddenly reached forward and grabbed him, pulling him close to her body and keeping her arms around him in a hug. She grinned as his eyes widened.

"Don't I feel warm?" she asked, her voice a little quieter.

"Oh, uh, yes actually," Ratchet stumbled out.

It took a second for the shock to subside when she gripped him tightly, but he soon could feel her warmer body pressing against him, including her large, soft breasts and her stiff nipples poking him. Ratchet tried his hardest not to notice. At the very least, he wasn't shivering anymore.

"So," she whispered, squeezing him tighter. "Does it feel good?"

Any affirmation Ratchet had to offer was interrupted as she closed her eyes and kissed him deeply. Taken by surprise, he was still all the while she continued. Seconds stretched by like minutes for him until she pulled back. One look at his face was enough to make her laugh aloud.

"Geez, Ratchet, you look like you've seen a ghost," she said between fits of laughter.

"Well, all of . . . this was kind of surprising, alright," Ratchet said a bit indignantly, flicking his eyes down where her breasts still touched him.

"Really?" Angela replied with an eyebrow raised. "I was thinking you'd be raring to go considering I haven't seen you blink once since I got under the waterfall."

Ratchet immediately blinked at her mentioning, earning another laugh and then kiss from her, Ratchet this time closing his eyes and kissing her back. Ratchet rubbed his hands over her back, moving his fingers across the smooth swimsuit and digging into her fur underneath. Angela did likewise as she held him close and kissed him with her soft lips. They broke away again, much sooner this time it felt to Ratchet.

"How long have you had this in mind?" he asked her.

"In general, probably since you rescued me on Snivelak and saved us all from the protopet," she answered, scratching the back of her head. "I guess it's hard not to feel something for someone when they save your life. I got this idea when I saw you look away after I changed."

"I thought you didn't notice." Ratchet replied. "I wasn't really preparing myself to see how good you looked in that one-piece."

"You think it looks good?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, it matches your eyes really nicely."

Angela smiled and resumed their kissing again, this time pushing her tongue deep into his mouth and really massaging his back, digging deep into his muscles. Ratchet responded with his own tongue, forcing her own back and fighting with it. He moved his hands down her back, sliding down her slender waist and further to her wide hips. He moved up and down her thick thighs and slipped his hands underneath her swimsuit to grab a handful of her squeezable ass, making her moan quietly into their kiss and tighten her hold on him. Feeling her nipples poke into him again, he moved his hands up her stomach before quickly working them between her breasts and him. Her sizable boobs filled his hands nicely and made them perfectly sized for squeezing. Ratchet mushed them all around and let them slip between his fingers, every so often pinching and teasing her stiffened teats. Angela could barely maintain the kiss as she moaned from his touch, finally breaking off with a moan as he squished her breasts and pinched both nipples at the same time.

Still holding him in her arms, she moved to the bank, huffing harder as more of the pair rose out of the water. At the bank, she placed him down with a grunt and stood in the water at waist height. Ratchet watched confused until she slipped her arms from her swimsuit and let it fall down around her, letting her tits hang freely in the warm sunlight, her brown nipples just as hard as they were. She lifted her legs one by one and removed the swimsuit entirely and tossed it onto the bank, her slit visible in the crystal clear water. Ratchet had his hands raised and ready as she walked back over to him, but before he could she moved and grabbed him with a devilish grin. Looking down, he saw her hand firmly grasping his bulging erection as it poked through his trunks. Angela giggled as she pulled down his trunks with some trouble and tossed them over to her swimsuit. Her eyes widened at the sight of his large dripping member as it throbbed in the humid air. She took her hand, wrapped it around his rod, and squeezed lightly, earning a moan from the male lombax before she stifled it with another kiss.

"You know," she started between kisses. "That talk about conservation got me thinking."

"About what?" Ratchet replied as he resumed kneading her breasts, now able to muss her up her short fur as well.

"Repopulation of a certain species," she whispered huskily as she stroked and rubbed her thumb in circles underneath the head of his shaft.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, both from surprise and her massaging. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," she said confidently. "I've already worked to repopulate a bunch a species back from the brink of extinction. Have you ever seen another lombax?"

"No," he answered.

"Me neither, so I figure it's best we get started," she said with a smile, wincing a bit as Ratchet continued to play with supple boobs and tease her nipples.

She began to stroke him off, sending her hand up and down his full length, trying to get him as large as she could. She watched as pre-cum began to ooze out of the tip and slicked his member.

"On a few of our most difficult projects, I had to reconstruct genetic material for very small populations," she mused, smirking as she hefted his balls with her other hand and rolled them around. "Fortunately, I don't think I'll be lacking for genetic material with you around."

Angela let go and stepped out of the water next to Ratchet. After everything that happened, finally seeing her completely unclothed made him shudder in anticipation. She went behind him and lay down on the soft moss next to their stuff. Facing him, she propped herself up on her elbows and spread her legs, beckoning him with a finger. Ratchet hurried up and walked over as fast he could with a raging erection, kneeling just before her. Ratchet leaned forward and kissed her again, following her down as she lay flat on her back and lying atop her. Before long she pushed him up a little, ending their kiss, and brought her lips to his ear and spoke in barely a whisper.

"Breed me."

Ratchet suddenly pulled his legs up and came to his feet. Confused, Angela opened her mouth to ask what the matter was before he grabbed her legs under the knee, pushed them forward and down next to her torso, leaned over her, placed his arms her shoulders, and thrust his cock down into her pussy with all his might. She let out a ragged yell at the first surprising thrust and the barrage that followed. The initial pain of his large dick spreading her was overshadowed by the amazing electric sensations throughout her body as it scraped along her wet passage. Up and down, his cock pistoned in and out of her, just the right length to touch her cervix as his pelvis smacked against her plump ass. Angela moaned beneath him, barely able to keep her eyes open from the incredible feeling. Even as his cock shot in and out of her womanhood, she could feel it throb and bulge, stretching her further while her own walls squeezed along his warm, veiny member. Each thrust rocked her body, sending waves of pleasure up her spine and making her fat tits bounce up and down. Enamored as she was, Angela didn't see but rather felt as Ratchet shot his hands from the ground and latched onto her breasts, squeezing and molding her malleable mounds, pushing and pulling them and circling his hands on top of them. He kept plowing into her all the same as he groped her mammaries; the combination of his arousing touch and the burning ecstasy from each powerful thrust was too much for the female lombax.

Angela's eyes forced shut and her body shook as her pussy began to grip and twitch rapidly, and she yelled out his name as her fluids spurted out of her. Despite her best efforts, the powerful, incessant squeezing couldn't slow down Ratchet as his engorged cock continued to delve into her collapsing tunnel. Her own fluids slicked his rod and let it slip in and out of her faster than before. Even as she came down from her orgasm, she could barely regain focus as Ratchet only increased his pace and tightened his grip. She watched him with half-lidded eyes, his face a stony grimace as he focused entirely on fucking her. Her senses grew weak, only really able to feel Ratchet's ministrations and hear the meaty smack of his heavy balls slapping her cushy ass, ready to empty into her. Ratchet took a firmer hold of her tits and began to push down into her with more force. His cock hit her cervix harder and faster, pulsing and jerking regularly, and leaking more and more pre-cum. Shortly, she could feel his cock beginning to swell even more, leaving little room for him and letting him reach nearly every sensitive point of her insides. Their breaths both picked up as they neared orgasm. Ratchet began to throw himself into her, plunging all of his throbbing cock into her like a piledriver over and over, never slowing down. Angela sputtered as the fantastic pressure built up from his blows and his hands molding her breasts in all kinds of shapes while pinching her taut nipples. Her slippery liquid began to stream from her again as her pussy increasingly contracted and seized along Ratchet's pounding shaft. A few more powerful squeezes as he thrust, and they both yelled as they came.

Even through the wave of absolute ecstasy, Angela could feel Ratchet's swollen cock pressing firmly at her deepest point, throbbing and heaving rope after thick rope of his precious species-saving seed past her cervix and deep into her womb. Somehow, the feeling of his balls twitching against her ass, the ever-greater weight and warmth of his cum in her belly, and the mere knowledge that he was impregnating her at that very moment took her ecstasy to even greater heights, making her pussy clench his spurting rod like a machine and help him dump his essence into herself. Ratchet couldn't feel anything but the sensation of his besieged cock firing his jizz directly into the female lombax below him. He continued to thrust hard and slow as he filled her to the brim, the excess cum overflowing and matting her fur. It wasn't long before they both began to come down, gasping for air as their entwined genitals began to twitch less and grow still. Ratchet shifted his weight, let go of her breasts, and pulled out of her, his softened dick still dripping onto her belly. Angela sighed as she straightened her legs, closing her eyes and beginning to nod off. Just as tired, Ratchet shuffled forward and lay himself on top of her, resting his head on her pillowy breast and enjoying her warm fur. She cracked open her eyes and smiled as he snuggled up to her, placing her arms around the smaller male and rubbing his back lazily. The couple soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Angela was the first to wake up. She immediately noticed the cooler temperature and dying sunlight as well as her parched throat. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around in a daze, slowly remember where she was and what happened. Realizing how long they must've slept, she grabbed Ratchet's shoulder and began to shake him awake, prompting him to mumble incoherently and bury his face deeper into her bosom. Adorable as it was, Angela still needed to wake him.

"Ratchet, c'mon we need to get up," she said, shaking him with both hands.

"Huh, what," Ratchet finally murmured, leaning up and looking at her.

"I think we overslept a bit," she said. "The sun's about to go down."

"Oh dang," he said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Alright, let's get out of here."

Ratchet rolled off of her and stood up, walking over to their clothes and bringing Angela her one-piece. Ratchet moved to put on his trunks before stopping and looking over at Angela.

"Hmm, we should probably get cleaned off before we head out, right?" he asked.

Angela looked down and saw her crotch and ass almost completely covered in Ratchet's dried cum, matting her fur. She nodded, and they headed for the water. With the air temperature dropping and the sunlight dimming, the water felt much cooler, and it took effort for the both of them to work their way in. They quickly washed themselves clean, scrubbing the sand, sweat, and traces of fluids from their fur, occasionally dunking their heads to shock themselves awake. The sticky mess they had made was difficult to remove. A thin trail of remaining semen still leaked into the flowing water from Angela's slit as she cleaned off, with most of it still safely buried deep inside of her. Once they finished, they hopped out of the water, put on their clothes, got their breathing helmets and began the trek back to the ship. The hike down felt much longer after a long sleep in the sun, but they made it. The marine water was fortunately about as warm as it was earlier in the day. After a short but still tiring swim through the tunnel, past the seaweed, and up to the pier, they pulled themselves up and sat catching their breath for a little while. Ratchet looked around and saw that most of tourists were gone, at least for now. After their rest, they got up and made it back to the ship, and threw themselves in. Angela leaned back and closed her eyes almost immediately, eager to return to sleep. Ratchet pulled out a water bottle from under his seat and gulped half of it down, poking her with the bottle and letting her do the same.

"So," Angela started, looking over at him. "Where are we off to?"

"I guess back to Bogon," Ratchet answered with a yawn.

Angela nodded and lay back in the seat as Ratchet punched in the coordinates and launched the Star Explorer into the night sky. The atmosphere soon gave way to the black emptiness of space, and Ratchet put the ship on auto pilot. Angela cracked opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"Do you think Clank and his girlfriend are still at the apartment?" she ask tiredly.

"Probably," he replied, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Here, you should just go to my place," Angela said with a sleepy smile, grabbing his hand. "Might as well make yourself at home."

Ratchet smiled and scooted over closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder and working his arm around her back and placing his hand on her belly. She laid her head on his and let out a sigh, and they both fell into sleep again.


End file.
